


Hollow Shell

by NSPFanGirl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Scars, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSPFanGirl/pseuds/NSPFanGirl
Summary: Cassandra had just been existing for the last few years. She'd forgotten what it felt like to actually live until Dan takes it upon himself to start chipping away at her shell.





	Hollow Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my stories have been bouncing around my head since last summer. I mean no disrespect to his personal life now that he's gone public with his relationship, nor will I ever reference real events with her that he shares with us. This is just fiction written by a fan.

Cassandra was a hired on intern for the Game Grumps. She’d been on board for almost a year now, assisting in the workload Matt and Ryan has taken on since Barry left. It was a great job and she was grateful for it. The only drawback was how social everyone was. She disliked being social. She was an introvert to the extreme. She was able to finish whatever workload that was put in front of her though, no matter the size or due date, so after the first few months, almost everyone stopped asking her to hang out after hours. She was afraid her not being social would cost her her internship but she talked to Arin about it and he assured her it was her work performance only that would considered for keeping her on. She kept to her corner of the office and was all but invisible unless there was work to be done. Invisible to all but one person, Dan Avidan. He was such an extrovert, he couldn’t believe that there was someone that never wanted to go out, ever. More often than not, they’d be the last two at the office, him working on his music, and her, on her editing. Whenever he noticed the time, he’d come over to her desk, close her laptop for her, and ask her out for dinner or she’d need a ride home. Casey always politely declined and just packed up her laptop and went home by herself.

This continued almost every week for nearly a year. One day Dan had finally had enough. This time he set plans in motion that would help against his rejection odds. It was supposed to thunderstorm all day and he asked Arin to pick him up that day, saying he’d figure out how to get home later. He waited an hour after everyone left to approach her. She saw him coming and preemptively closed her computer and removed her headphones. He leaned on her desk facing her. “So I forgot Arin was my ride home and there’s a nasty storm out. Any chance I could get a ride home? I know you’re not too far from me. I’d owe you dinner.” Her brain immediately told her to say no but she couldn’t this time. He was obviously in need and she didn’t want to be rude, especially since he was one of her bosses. She nodded okay and she packed up. Once outside, Dan already had his umbrella out and used it to cover both of them. At her car, he immediately noticed how clean it was inside, not a cd or even a stray leaf could be seen. “Do you want dinner somewhere on the way? I owe you.” “I have some leftovers but thank you. I can stop at my place first then take you home with some if you want. Stuffed pasta shells with spaghetti sauce.” “Sure, that sound good.”

She drove to her apartment first and he went inside with her. It was a small one bedroom on the first floor. Entering into the living room, she told him, “Wait here. I’ll be right back.” While Casey went off to the right into the kitchen, Dan took the opportunity to look around her living room. There was nothing to look at though. The small room only contained a love seat with a glass end table, and a small TV. The walls were a bare off white to match the off white carpet. It looked empty and just moved in, but there were no boxes in sight of things left to be unpacked. From what he could see of some of the kitchen, it was equally just as barren. She came around the corner with a Tupperware of food for him, startling him out of his thoughts. “How long have you been here?” “About a year and a half. Why?” “Oh, I thought you had just moved in.” “I don’t have a lot of stuff. Let’s get you home.” The short ride to his place was quiet. Once in his driveway, before he got out, he tipped his imaginary hat to her. “Thank you again for the ride home and food. I still feel like I owe you dinner.” “It’s really okay, don’t worry about it.” She gave him a ghost of a smile before he got out and went inside. He smiled to himself as he took his jacket off. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

A week later he decided to press his luck again. This time as soon as everyone was gone, he asked her if she’d like to come over to his place to help with some leftovers. He made too much chicken alfredo the night before. “I still owe you a dinner. Please.” “Okay. I’ll follow you to your house then head home.” “Deal.” He helped her pack up then they headed to his house. Once there, he led her to the living room. “Make yourself at home. I’ll just be a moment.” She looked around the room with some interest but didn’t move from the entryway. When he came back from the kitchen with the Tupperware, he wasn’t surprised to see her by the front door still. He put the container on an end table and approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her tense up and she wanted to back against the door. “I like you Casey. Please don’t be afraid of me.” 

She looked down at her hands, refusing to meet his gaze. She whispered, “I like you Dan, but I don’t want you wasting your time on me. I’m broken with no pieces left to fix.” “I don’t understand. Was there a bad breakup?” She closed her eyes as the memories resurfaced. “There was a breakup. And more. First my mom passed, then shortly after my grandma passed. I had a boyfriend for years. We were engaged. I got pregnant. Which was good, we were trying for a long time. But five months into it, right after we told everyone, I was in a car accident. Someone ran a red light and hit me. I lost it. He blamed me for it and left me. There wasn’t much family to turn to. I had two good friend that I was always there for, be it money or a shoulder to lean on. I was in both their weddings. They were going to be in mine. The one time I needed them, they weren’t there. Then my dad had a stroke and didn’t make it. I had no one. This was six years ago. Everyone I loved left me. I’ve been alone since.”

When she looked up at him, her eyes were empty but there were tears in his eyes. “My god. I am so sorry. I had no idea.” “No one does. You can’t fix me Dan.” He pulled her into a tight hug. She tensed for a moment then slowly wrapped her arms around him and gripped the back of his shirt tightly, digging her fingers into his back, burying her face in his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away. He cupped her face with both of his hands. “Look at me.” She reluctantly met his eyes. “Have you talked to anyone about this?” She shook her head. He wanted so bad to kiss her, to fix everything. Dan slowly leaned forward and felt their lips meet. At first she didn’t respond at all, but after a few seconds, her lips slowly formed to his and one of her hands gripped the back of his neck. Her grip tight, the kissing became desperate. 

When they stopped to breath, there were tears streaming down her face. Dan was taken back. “I’m sorry, please don’t cry.” Casey shook her head. “No, it’s just….I haven’t…..felt….anything in so long…” Still gripping his neck, she pulled him back down to her. He moved from her lips, across her cheek to her jaw, down to her neck. She gasped as his teeth nipped her collarbone. Her hands moved down to his waist and began tugging his shirt up. He pulled away to look at her again. Her face was full of longing as she ran her hands over his chest. “Bedroom?” She nodded as he deftly lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. Dinner forgotten, clothes were quickly shed and he hesitated as he leaned over her, kneeling between her legs. “Are you sure about this? It wasn’t my intention to sleep with you tonight.” “Please. Make me forget everything. I want to feel again.” He leaned down to kiss and suck on her right breast while kneading the left one. “Ah, Dan…” She lightly raked her nails down his back while she lifted her hips to meet him, but he was out of reach. Her moans became pleading and he couldn’t resist anymore. Using one hand to guide himself in, he began slowly, letting her get used to him. She wrapped her legs around him, causing to go in deeper and harder. He got the message and sped up. It only took a few minutes for her back to arch off the bed as she cried out in pleasure. Her tightening around him set him off as he grunted into her neck then laid on top of her panting, spent. Neither moved for a while. When he moved to look up at her, she was lightly crying again. Before he could say anything, she shushed him with one finger and pulled his head back down to her breast.

After a few more minutes, Casey was the first to speak. “We should probably take a shower.” She could feel him nod against her chest and he got up, pulling her with him. Once in the shower, she let him wash her with a soft sponge, working from her shoulders down to her feet. He paused at her left arm when he saw faint scars crisscrossing her forearm. He understood her depression and wished he could wash those scars away. “I wasn’t trying to kill myself if that’s what you’re thinking. I just needed to feel something. I was young and stupid.” He didn’t say anything, just kissed her forearm and went back to scrubbing the rest of her. When she was done, she did the same for him. With the shower off, he handed her one of his towels while he wrapped one around his waist. She put it on and joined him back in his bedroom. He put on fresh shorts and a shirt while she gathered her clothes off the floor.

Before she could get dressed, he asked her, “Since it’s Friday, do you want to stay the night? You can wear one of my kimonos. Eat dinner here.” She paused, looking at her clothes in her arms. “Okay.” She folded the clothes and placed them on the bed for now. Dan came up behind her and hugged her around the waist, pressing his face into her neck again. She leaned back into him and tried to focus on her breathing. “You okay?” “Yeah, I’m just trying to process everything.” She turned around to face him. Without her makeup on, she was still beautiful with flawless skin save for the left side of her temple, which was marred by a thin spider web of scars. Dan brushed his fingers over them. “From the accident?” She nodded as she let her towel fall. As he took in the sight of her, he fought the urge to take her on the bed again and found one of his kimonos in the closet for her.

Back out in the living room, he checked the Tupperware of food. It was still cool from the fridge. He grabbed it and another portion from the fridge and heated it up for them. They sat at the couch together to eat while while watching Some anime. When dinner was eaten, Casey helped him clean up then they went back to the couch. Dan held his arms open to her and she leaned into his chest and tucked her legs under her while he leaned against the top of her head. “Are you sorry you came over?” “No. I didn’t realize how much I needed this, or missed it. It’s getting late. Do you want to go back to bed?” Once in bed, they stripped again and he held her tight to his chest, one of her legs draped over his. They were asleep in moments. They spent the whole weekend together and little by little, Casey remember what it felt like to live, not just exist.

Come monday, they drove separately to the the Grump Space to not attract attention. Arin immediately knew something was up with Dan but he didn't say anything. Matt and Ryan also immediately noticed something different with Casey. She was a little quicker to smile at things, not completely absorbed in her work. Suzy was the one who put two and two together but she didn't say anything. She was just glad that someone broke through her shell.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of those tragedies actually did happen to me a few years ago within two years of each other, except my guy didn't leave and my girl is well and healthy. Hormones suck and made all of that so much worse. A lot of people say that the Game Grumps have helped them through dark times. This is true for me as well. We also saw NSP last fall and the positive friendly vibe from the audience and Planet Booty and TWRP were just astounding. The Lovelies have to be one of the best YouTube fan bases out there.


End file.
